


ART: Liberator & Shepherd

by anokaba



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: AU, Both are in disguise, I was going for some greek mythology, Liberator Laurent, M/M, Shepherd Damen, but decided to make it less tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Damen is on summer border patrol when he spots an earthly beauty on the other side. He pretends to be a simple shepherd so he can continue admiring from afar. Laurent, on the other hand, is under the guise of doing his princely duties while working to free Akielon slaves without causing an international incident.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 164





	ART: Liberator & Shepherd

  



End file.
